


Ethans Trilogy

by plantsinapot



Category: Original - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26900551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plantsinapot/pseuds/plantsinapot





	Ethans Trilogy

I don't know why I did it. Why did I even care? I've never spoken to this kid a day in my life, but something just felt off. It didn't feel right to not check on him. 

In class I've admired him from a distance. During passing we'd occasionally lock eyes and during lunches I'd glance over to check on him in his usual spot. Though I don't think he ever noticed that.

Something was off today. I just felt it. He wasn't quite paying attention in English . He wasn't even trying to pretend to be paying attention. After that class was lunch so it just felt right to check up on him.

I stayed in my seat when the bell rang for a few moments and left the class once everyone else did. I made sure to stay a few feet behind this kid to make sure he didn't notice me. I felt creepy. Like some sort of stalker. Well I guess that's what stalking is, huh? 

I knew something was off. He went a different direction to his normal resting spots. But before following his direction I stopped by the vending machine to pick up some drinks. Maybe that would make me come off as less creepy? I quickly grabbed what I wanted and turned back to the direction of that kid. 

He went in the small space between buildings. There's nothing back there but a ladder. I'm not sure why he would want to be there. If he wasn't there to hide, he was probably going up to the roof to hurt himself and I didn't wanna take that risk.

I quickly went between the buildings and climbed up the ladder of the building to my right. He had left his bag at the floor next to the ladder so I'd assumed that's where he went. 

Once I'd made it to the roof of the building, there I saw him standing.   
He was just staring off the North end of the building. People don't hang out in that area during breaks so I figured he wanted to jump off that edge. This kid's an idiot.

"Hey! Kid! You're two stories up, you're not gonna die from here." 

"Why do you care what I do?" His raspy voice responded.

"I dunno. You looked pretty sad in class and you weren't really paying attention so I followed you over here to check up on you."

"You pay attention to me?"

"Well duh, you're cute. Who else would I admire from a distance if you weren't here anymore?" I frowned in his direction.

He looked over at me with a straight face and responded with an empty voice.   
"You look like a stupid puppy."

"That's my goal." I gave an awkward smile in response to try to bring up the mood. He didn't smile back.

"Im not gonna jump off. Im up here all the time. You can go." He said as he turned away from me to look off the edge of the building again.

"Nah. You know, I think I'll stay with you." I replied. "I don't got any friends anyway." 

I cautiously walked near to him and sat by his feet, gently resting my head against his leg. "I know what you're thinking even if you wont say it."

The boy continued to stare forward. Not acknowledging me.  
"What the fuck are you talking about?"

I looked off the edge of the building as well. I couldn't make eye contact with him but I needed to speak. "Please don't hurt yourself. I know you lied." I blurted out. "You never come up here. You normally go get a soda from the vending machine and sit under the big tree in the courtyard. Besides, if you really didn't want me here you would have kicked me already. No one just randomly comes up to the roof alone for no reason. Let alone lets some random kid be this close to you."

We both sat in silence for a few seconds. I hated it. 

"Why are you paying attention to me? Thats weird."

"Like I said I have no friends and youre cute :)"

"That's gay."

"I am."

"Oh-"

Ah fuck. Was that not something I should have said? We sat in more awkward silence.

"So we're gonna be friends now right?"   
I broke the silence and slung my right arm around this kids left leg.  
"We both wont have to be alone. I'll sit with you in class tomorrow and I'll talk with you and we can spend lunches like this together... just dont give up before I do." I looked up at the boy with pleading eyes again, trying to gain sympathy.

He didn't even look at me.

"I don't even know your name. You know nothing about me."

"Its Ethan." I paused. "We're friends now." I let go of his leg before turning to take off my backpack. Pulling out the peach soda that I got beforehand, I offered it to him. "Sit with me? You dont know a thing about me either and it's not fair you judge."

He glanced over at the can before panning to my face. He gave me a funny look. Like I was stupid for continuing to try with him. 

"Thank you." He said as he took the can while sitting down next to me. "I'm assuming you already know my name?"

"Sebastian, was it?"

"Just call me Seb."

"Oki doki Sebbie."

"Wh-"

"I like your name" I interrupted before he can call me weird again."Can I walk you to your next class whenever we're done here?"

"You don't have to."

"But I want to." I smiled at him waiting for a response.

Sebastian sat there in silence. He just stared at the ground and fidgeted with the can.

"Thank you." He broke out. "Id really appreciate that Ethan."


End file.
